Unexpected Affection - Dramione Fanfiction
by aswonder
Summary: Draco Malfoy seems to have a heart when he saves Hermione Granger mid-rape. Not only does he save her, the Slytherin helps the girl. How far will this go? { sorry for a crap summary ono Rated M for rape/cursing/sexual scenes }
1. Strange Noises

**hello C: fair warning, I write in third person. this story will have varying viewpoints, but I won't announce who's POV it is (either Draco or Hermione), but it should be pretty easy to tell :P**

**this story is based post war. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and various others have returned to get their final year of education- at least a proper one. It seems as if everything is the same. But not all is the same, especially where it concerns Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange Noises**

Draco Malfoy roamed the pitch black halls of Hogwarts silently. He had returned this year to a Head Boy position, alongside none other than Hermione Granger. It was obvious why they had been picked for the roles: they were the two smartest students at the school. When the two first discovered who the other head was, Draco was surprised when Granger proposed that they remain civil to each other, though he instantly agreed.

Fast forward, a week into term. Granger and himself had volunteered for the night shift, as the prefects had taken the rest of the weeks shifts, so it was only fair they take over the weekend prowls. The halls were silent. Earlier in the night, he had caught a couple of young Ravenclaw students trying to smuggle a few rolls from the kitchens. Feeling in a kind mood, he allowed them to continue, though urged them not to do it again. Other than that, the castle seemed dead silent. The seventh year Slytherin walked with no light out, led only by the ever present moonlight shining from a multitude of windows. Over the years, the youngest Malfoy had nearly memorized the halls, as he was often one to get caught roaming.

The peaceful silence was broken by a sharp, pained scream. The sudden sound made Draco jump, glancing down at his watch to see it was just past Midnight, 12:04 am to be exact. Lighting his wand to see, as he knew the sound was coming from upper floors, he quickly bolted up the nearest staircase taking two at a time. He had been roaming the third floor, but knew the sound wasn't emanating from at least the sixth floor, if not a floor higher. The scream echoed again, only to be cut short, mid scream. Silence. However, the Slytherin didn't pause, continuing to run. On the sixth floor, he quickly scanned the corridors, soon finding that there was nothing there.

Shooting towards the seventh floor, he was stunned from what he found in the second corridor. He had been about to move onto the next before he caught the quiet sound of a growl and a muffled sob. Extinguishing his light, he slowly moved into the room, seeing something that might haunt his nightmares. Hermione Granger. Pinned to the floor by a large bulk that was a male student. Granger's shirt had ridden up, most likely from the guys hands, and her skirt and underwear down at her ankles. The guy was obviously thrusting into her, and the screams from earlier were an obvious indication that this was rape. What horrified him most, however, was the Head Girl's face. Tears streaked down the girls face. Fierce, loyal, always strong Gryffindor student, Hermione Granger, was crying. He also noticed that she had a sock stuffed into her mouth, explaining the cut off scream. Every other thrust of the brute, he saw the girl flinch in pain.

"EXPULSO!" He instantly shouted, pointing his wand at the student he soon recognized as Blaise Zabini. Muttering a few more spells under his breath, the seventh year was suddenly stuck to the wall in all his nude glory, unable to move. "What the hell, man?!" Zabini exclaimed, struggling to no avail. Draco ignore him. His eyes had moved to the girl now at his feet. She had curled up into a fetal position, still sobbing. She hadn't even bothered to take the sock out of her mouth. As he kneeled down, her noticed her wand, which he quickly put in his pocket.

Draco crouched down next to the girl. Though he was male, he hardly noticed that she was nude. He could have easily taken her himself. However, the Slytherin head thought that anyone who could rape a girl was a sick bastard. Slowly, his hand reached to her mouth, taking the sock between two fingers and pulling it out of her mouth. Suddenly, he remembered the dumbass student pinned to the wall. Standing quickly, he cast a patronus, speaking to send it with a message. "The head girl has been raped by a Slytherin student, seventh floor." The silvery wolf looked at Draco for a moment before leaning its head down to nuzzle Hermione before shooting towards the headmasters study.

"Granger, are you strong enough to put your clothes back on?" He asked. No response. "Fine then." He murmured, kneeling back down to come down to her level. Reaching over with one hand, he pulled down her shirt before moving to her rear. There was a ton of blood, and more still dripping. This pissed him off even more. She had been a virgin. The son of a bitch pinned to the wall had taken her innocence. Shooting a quick stinging jinx to the asshole, the nicest of things that was to come to him, he continued helping the female head. Summoning cotton from wherever it came from, most likely the hospital wing, he gently and carefully put the cotton into the girls slit.

Finally, being a male, he began to be affected by the girls nude state. He felt himself hardening slightly. But he would _never_ sink to the vile Slytherin's level. He simple ignored if as he gently slid first her panties, then her jeans. As he was completing dressing the girl, McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Mister Malfoy!" The headmistress exclaimed, not realizing that he was dressing the girl, not trying to take her himself. "Hmm?" He asked nonchalantly, standing to talk to the two female teachers. Before they could yell at him for what he didn't do, the head boy explained the situation.

"I was patrolling the fifth floor when I heard a scream. I came up here and found that bastard," he paused to nod towards Blaise, who was still pinned to the wall, "and Hermione. I pinned him to the wall and put her clothes back on." he explained, adding, "I put cotton in her clit to stop some of the bleeding, but unless we get her to the hospital wing soon, I think she might bleed out." The two women looked horrified that he had gotten that close to her private area and put something in her. "Fucking hell, get over it. It was that or she bled out."

The he teachers looked shocked that he was cursing still, but they said nothing. Knowing it would help Granger to walk, even if it would hurt her, he turned to the girl. "C'mon, Granger, get up." he murmured, kneeling down once more. It was obvious she didn't feel like getting up. "Whether you like it or not, your getting up." He added before moving closer, taking her arm gently and pulling until she was on her knees. The girl had whimpered in pain as she moved, making the two women behind him raise their wands, ready to levitate her. "No." Draco said, looking at them. They lowered their wands, shocked. "It will hurt, but it's better to move around after shit like this happens than later- it will hurt more."

Granger suddenly chuckled, making everyone look at her. Her voice was gravely, most likely from the crying and screaming. "You seem to have experience in this, Malfoy." Her voice had a teasing tone. Draco's, however, did not. "I do. I've helped a girl that got raped." he said with a shrug. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, curious and slightly impressed. "Now cmon, you have to get up." Draco's voice was calm, which seemed to help Hermione slightly. Gripping Draco's arm, the girl forced herself to stand, biting her lip to keep from crying out. "It's ok to show your hurt. No one is invincible." He whispered to her.

The head girl hobbled a bit at first, but eventually, she could walk well enough. the two heads started towards the hospital wing, two stunned women following. They were shocked. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin student who seemed to hate the girl, guiding and helping Hermione Granger.

* * *

**I hope that was good for you guys? Please comment/review. I love writing and I really want to improve c:**


	2. The Hospital Wing

**I can see I already have a few followers, and that means a lot, thanks 3**

**here goes the next chapter~**

**warning, groping ahead :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hospital Wing**

Draco, despite the headmistress and the nurse telling him that he could go, remain by the head girl's side. "Despite your experience, no offense to either of you, I doubt that you have comforted a girl that has just been raped. I know what to do, to say." He reasoned to them. The women nodded slowly, glancing at each other and realizing that, although Madam Pomfrey knew how to treat a girl after rape, knew nothing of how to comfort one. There was usually a boyfriend or friends to comfort the girl. McGongagal did speak, however. "Should I bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" She asked, unsure if the two would be a help. "Bring them after breakfast, though I can't guarantee she'll be awake, what with the heavy pain meds she is on." He said with a shrug.

Both adults, tired from being woken at 12 am, left to their quarters, the nurse right next door to the wing. Glancing at his watch, he realized it had only been an about an hour, as it was now 1:07 am. Strangely, he was not tired at all. Suddenly, he realized that the asshole that had raped her was still stuck to the wall. Getting out of the chair, he walked over to Granger's bed, shaking her awake. The girl woke with a start, gasping in shock. As her breathing slowed and she realized who had woken her, her eyes knit together in confusion. "Wha-?" She started, confused, but he put a finger to his lips, signaling silence. Pulling her wand out of his pocket, he handed it to her before motioning for her to follow him.

Though confused, the head girl slipped out of bed and followed him out of the room. "Draco, what are we doing?" She asked as they stopped in the room where she had been raped. She saw Blaise, pinned to the wall, and stepped closer to the head boy, nearly behind him. This shocked the boy even more, that she trusted him to protect her. "Y-you called me Draco..." He said slowly, looking at her. "It's your name, isn't it?" She teased with a small smile. Nodding slowly, he turned back to the Slytherin, who had woken up.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice trembling. "You. What you are doing. You get to beat the shit out of him." he explained, smiling at her. A genuine smile. Hermione was silent for a bit, shocked that he had thought of this. She herself wouldn't have thought of doing this. Suddenly stepping forward, her wand in front of her, she cast a silencing charm on the Slytherin before starting. For the first time in her life, the innocent (or, well, used to be innocent) Gryffindor girl used an Unforgivable Curse. "Crucio!" She growled out, venom and hate evident in her voice. The Slytherin pinned to the wall twiched and seemed to want to scream in pain, but was silent. Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Granger dropped her wand, the clattering sound echoing in the hall. Instantly, the head girl started to cry, most likely feeling horrible for using the spell. Reaching down and grabbing her wand, Draco led the girl out of the corridor, Hermione burying her head in his chest as sobs wracked her body.

At this point, Draco wasn't sure why he was still there. Why he was letting this broken girl sob into him. Why he whispered soothing words to her. Why he raked his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. But here he was: doing all of the above. When had he changed? After at least twenty minuetes of crying, the girl finally stopped her tears, falling into a bout of hiccups. He realized, as he stood up, that, at one point, Hermione's legs had given out, and he had sunk to the floor with her. Offering the girl a hand, he helped her stand and hobble back to the hospital wing. Helping her back into the bed, he only then realized that she had only a hospital gown on. Out of no where, a fantasy sprung up in his mind. Of him taking her, right there, the girl moaning out his name.

His watch reading 2:01 am, the seventh year teen glanced up, only to meet the eyes of one Hermione Granger. He found himself unable to look away from her beautiful chocolate eyes. Suddenly, the girl spoke, bringing him back to reality. "I-I never got to thank you for saving me earlier..." She whispered, quiet enough that he had to lean slightly closer to hear her. She seemed to be building up the courage to say something, but before he could ask what she was doing, he was practically shocked into silence. The Gryffindor leaned forward quickly, pressing her soft, sweet lips to his own. It felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach, and his blood rushed south. Letting out a quiet, somewhat animalistic growl, Draco responded to the kiss with burning passion. He slid onto the bed, pinning her down gently with his weight as the kiss became even deeper. The girl's fingers laced into his pale blonde hair while he nipped her lip, causing her to gasp. His tongue instantly began to explore her mouth, while he felt himself getting harder and more horny.

Then, it came to him exactly what he was doing. The snake slid off the bed, looking at the girl he was now lusting for with a strange expression. "Granger? What the hell?" He growled, sitting in the chair by the bed. He glanced down to see a huge bulge in the crotch of his pants. The girl looked stunned, and he wondered if she had felt the fireworks as well. Hermione didn't say anything, instead leaning over the bed's and groping at his bulge of his pants. Draco pushed the chair away from the girls reach, outraged and confused. "What the fuck are you doing? You just got raped and now you want me to fuck you? What's wrong with you!" he exclaimed. The girl was silent for a moment before looking at her knees, looking ashamed. "I-I just wanted to..." She stopped, tears starting to streak down her face. "I-I wanted to know w-what it would be like... W-with someone who would be g-gentle." she finally finished.

"I'm such an idiot, such a slut." She whimpered to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. Draco stood up, walking the short distance to the girl before sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around her gently. "Your not a slut." He murmured quietly to her, "I can name at least three other girls that are sluts, but you are not one of them." He promised. Hermione cried for a bit longer before going silent. "I'm s-sorry." She hiccuped, slowly falling asleep in his arms. He lay her gently against the bed before retreating to the chair. He made sure Granger was fully asleep before sliding out his rock hard cock and jacking off, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**again, please comment/review c:**


	3. It's Not What it Looks Like

**hello! I hope you guys like this so far 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Not What It Looks Like**

Draco woke first. The Slytherin shot out of his chair, seeing a blur of red and black hair. Before he could even question it, a spell lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the wall. Dropping to the ground with a groan, he looked up to see Granger standing protectively, glaring at her friends. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor stood just a bit too close. As he looked up, the only thing he could see was up her hospital gown. His eyes landed on her hot pink knickers. "Oh, shit." He groaned under his breath, feeling himself get hard once again. However, it seemed that the girl above him thought it was from pain. "Draco. Are you ok?" She asked, crouching down in front of him. "In pain, but I'm good. Though you might want to step foward a few steps when you go to beat the shit out of them." He said. At her confused look, he added, "Nice knickers." Causing the girl to blush deeply.

Taking his advice, he took a few more steps closer to the boys. "Now. Why the hell did you attack Draco?" She growled at them. The boys looked confused. "Since when did he become Draco?" Questioned Harry, while Ron answered. "McGonagal said a Slytherin raped you. Of course it'd be that bastard." He growled. Hermione laughed. A cold, heartless laugh. "Do you think, if he had raped me, he'd be stupid enough to sit with me _all night?_ He was the second smartest student throughout our whole time at Hogwarts."she growled. The two were silent. "If your interested in knowing, the asshole who raped me was Blaise Zabini. If your lucky, he's still stuck to the wall in the third corridor. Where _Draco _saved me from him and comforted me. Zabini raped me, not that idiot." she spat, motioning with her head towards the Slytherin behind her. "Hey! You... You just said I was smart and then I wasn't..." She heard him mutter.

Turning to look at him, she spotted a drop of blood sliding down his neck. "Is that...? Draco? Wha-" she murmured, crouching down and reaching a hand behind his head. He moved his hand away from him, gasping as he saw the hand coated in red. She pulled the Slytherin towards her a bit, seeing the back of his head soaked. Letting him go gently, she whipped around, seething. "I swear to god, I suggest you get the hell out of here, or I won't _hesitate _to beat the shit out of you." She growled, shoving past the two and nearly running to get the nurse.

Draco looked up at the two Gryffindor's, who stood dumbstruck. "I'd suggest getting out of here." He murmured, his voice somewhat quiet. "She's gotten stronger after third year, I'm sure. She broke my bloody nose in third year. By now she can punch you in the face hard enough to knock your tiny brain right out your ears." he said, lauguing stupidly. His vision was starting to get fuzzy. Hermione was back in a minuete, rushing. Madam Pomfrey followed close behind her. Harry and Ron got one look of the girl and instantly ran past her and out the door. She didn't bother to go after them, knowing she'd get them later.

The Gryffindor followed Madam Pomfrey back to Draco, watching as he stood and stumbled onto the bed next to her own. Hermione sat on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her. She watched as the nurse cleaned the blood from the back of his head, bandaged it, and gave him pain medications and dreamless sleep potion. Madam Pomfrey offered her some as well, which she took and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Both students stirred at about the same time: 9:42 pm. Both glanced over at each other before looking around the room. The nurse chatted quietly with a student before leading the girl out of the room, locking the door behind her. Obviously, she wasn't coming back tonight. Hermione slid off her bed and walked over to the chair between their beds, sliding the chair closer to him. Draco was quiet for a moment, staring at the roof, before his head turned to her. The Slytherin groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "I can't even look at you without remembering those damn knickers." He groaned, causing the girl to blush. She glanced at his crotch and saw there was a slight bulge.

Feeling cocky, the girl pulled the front of her shirt down to under her breast, speaking quietly. "It's a matching set." She breathed. The boy didn't remove his hand from his eyes. "Draco..." She whispered. Tempted, the serpent moved his hand away, but instantly looked away, groaning with lust. "Granger, if you want, I'll show you a good time, but not when I'm in this place." He muttered. Confused, she looked down and gasped, her face flushing red. When both her and him had looked, she had no bra on, only her quite-large, full breasts. "Sorry!" She said, embarressed as she walked over to her bed, still muttering the word.

"I didn't mean t-"

"Hermione."

"didnt mean to flash you, I f-"

"Hermione."

"I totally forgot that I took my bra off, and-"

"Hermione!" Draco finally managed to interupt. The girl looked up from tjhe bed, where she had been staring at while she rambled. "Wha-?" She started, but he interupted once more. "It's fine. It was an accident." he said, watching as she nodded and was silent for a second before moving to stand by the edge of his bed. Her eyes fell on the crotch of his jeans. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wondered why he was still in his own clothes. However, she remembered that her case had been past her waist, and therefore an open gown was easier, and he had only had a head injury. The girl slowly crawled onto the end of the bed, settling in between his legs.

"Granger, I told you, when I get out of this place." He said, not sure of the lustful glint in her eyes. "I'm not asking for it." She murmured, suddenly rubbing the bulge of his pants. Though he was trying to hold in the sound, he couldn't help but groan. Ever so slowly and carefully, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, reaching delicate fingers under the band to pull his rock hard cock out of his boxers. "H-Hermione... W-wh- oh shit." she heard him start to say, but ended with another lustful groan. Her small hand rested at the base of his hard, erect penis. She then began to pump, ever so slowly, up and down his shaft.

"W-where did you learn shit like this- oh, fucking hell!" He growled, feeling his hips thrust upwards. Hermione continued pumping while she spoke. "Lavender Brown and someone else would always talk about every aspect the sex they just had with some idiot. Exquisite detail about how they jerked him off and all that shit. I just figured out how to do it from their descriptions." she explained, picking up speed. Very quickly, Draco imagining the girl's hand as her slit, he came, the warm seed spurting up before landing on her hand and his stomach. Draco panted slightly from the pleasure, and the fantasy he had watched in his head.

The two were silent for a moment, Hermione slowly licking up the cum and Draco trying to catch his breath. Finally, the serpent spoke. "Cmere, sit next to me." he finally said, shifting himself into a sitting position. The girl stepped back to he ground, sitting on his bed next to her. The boy leaned towards her, taking her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. His right hand slid under her hospital gown, his index finger rubbing her covered slit. Finally, he broke away from their kiss, shifting lower. Kissing down to her chest, his left hand pulled the loose outfit to under her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, her cleavage filling his hand, his lips captured her nipple, sucking hard.

Unexpectedly, Draco's finger slid under her hot pink underwear and poked into her slit. The girl moaned, from his mouth and his hand. He switched breasts, instead sucking on her left breast. Her nipples were now hard. His hand started to pump in and out of her, another finger slipping into her. The girl moaned once more, her hands raking at his back, leaving red marks down his back. He let go of her breasts, kissing her once more and swallowing her moans. His fingers sped up, thrusting into them as quickly as possible. Soon, Hermione orgasamed for the first time. She nearly screamed, but the head boy swallowed the sound. Panting, they separated, the girl slowly sliding under his covered, exhausted. Draco tucked away his cock, Hermione covering her breasts and fixing her underwear. Slowly, the pair fell asleep, in eachothers arms.

* * *

**I hope that was steamy/descriptive enough c;**


	4. Breaking Point

**please comment/review what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breaking Point**

Hermione was released from the hospital wing first. However, because he had sat with her when she was stuck in there, and he was in hear because of her idiotic friends, she stay in the hospital wing another day. Finally, two days later, both students left, heading towards the head dorms. The pair were talking about an up and coming Quidditch game, both taunting the other, saying their house would win. Draco and his team were going to have a practice today, and the Gryffindor teased him, telling him to fall of his broom so her house could win.

The two head students finally reached their shared dorm, looking at the painting. A teenage girl sat in the portrait, about their age. "Hello, Draco. You haven't been here in _ages!_ Are you ok?" She purred, completely ignoring Hermione. Both serpent and lioness laughed. The girl had hatched a crush the moment she saw Draco and instantly began flirting with him. "Hello, Ariana." The male head said kindly, adding, "Runespoor." Ariana rolled her eyes and opened the door for them. As the door closed, the Gryffindor turned to the Slytherin, laughing. "Honestly, why don't you tell her your not interested?" She asked, bumping her shoulder against his playfully. "I don't have the heart to tell her I don't want to date a painting." He said sheepishly, making Hermione laugh again.

Wanting to shower, as they both reeked of blood, sex, and sweat, they parted ways for their rooms, taking their seperate showers. The Gryffindor, wanting to relax a bit after being stuck on the uncomfortable bed of the hospital wing for days, took a somewhat long bath before slipping into a quick shower. When the girl returned to the common room, she found a note on the couch, saying that Draco had left for practice, and that he would be back around 9 pm. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 7:30. Curling up on the couch under a warm blanket, she closed her eyes, planning to fall asleep. However, just as she started to fall asleep, memories of what had happened days before slipped into her mind. The girl began to cry, quietly at first, but soon she fell into broken sobs, the weight of what had happened crashing onto her.

She had been raped. She was no longer a virgin. She was no longer innocent. What would have happened if Draco hadn't stopped Blaise when he did? These thoughts caused her to sob even harder. Finally, after an hour of crying, the girl became nearly silent, resolving into hiccups. It was now 8:48, she saw through blurry eyes. Crawling off the couch and stumbling into the kitchen, she opened the drawers above the stove, pulling out a corked bottle of Whisky. She had smuggled the alcohol onto the grounds with her, bringing it incase she ever needed a pick-me-up. When Draco returned, though, it had been used as more than a single drink to make her feel better. Half the bottle was gone, and she was drunk.

The Slytherin walked in on a scene that made his eyes widen in shock. Granger sat in the middle of the couch, clutching the neck of the bottle of Whisky. Her eyes were bloodshot, from crying he decided as he saw the tear tracks down her face. It took him a moment to analyze why she had done this, but when the idea came to mind, a heart string tugged, pity welling up in him. When he finally stepped closer, the drunk girl jumped up-as quickly as a drunk woman could-and attempted to walk over to him, whining out his name. She fell as she tried to walk to him, and the serpent rushed forward to catch her, leading her back to the couch. "'Mione, why are you drunk?" He asked, to confirm his suspicions.

"Fuck me." The girl panted. "Wha-?" He began, but was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips to his own, igniting the passion and lust. Suddenly overcome in the emotions, Draco shifted their positions, pinning her down to the couch. "Yes!" She said excitedly, kissing his lips again as he unbuckled his pants, pulling out his now hard penis. It was as he was guiding the head of his shaft to her ass, which was covered by nothing but her underwear, (he must have pulled them off, he thought to himself) that he realized he couldn't do this. Sliding off the couch, he backed away from her, stowing away the organ. He heard a whine from ten girl as she sat up, glaring at him angrily. "What the hell!" She screeched.

Flinching from the loud sound, he shook his head. "Your drunk. I won't continue unless your sober and understand what your agreeing to." He stated, walking back over to her and sliding her pajama bottoms back onto her. "Bu-" she started to complain, but he cut her off. "No. Try again tomorrow, if you want it that badly. But I wont take advantage of you while your drunk." He told her. Draco scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up to her room. He gently tucked her into the bed, turning to leave.

"Draco... Please don't go..." He heard her whisper. The serpent glanced back, and saw a glint of the sober Hermione, begging. "Why?" He asked, pausing and looking at her. He saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks before she spoke. "I... I'll have nightmares... You seem to make them go away." She whimpered. The Gryffindor girl had realized this in the hospital wing. The night before she had pleasured him, she had gone through a nightmare, being raped, and had woken up sweating. When she was in the Slytherin's arms, she had slept peacefully: she was pretty sure that was the best she had slept in years.

The head boy hesitated for a moment before slipping under the covers behind her, not touching her. "I don't bite..." The girl murmured, sliding back into his chest. Instantly warmed and calmed, she fell asleep quickly, hazily remembering something hard pressed against her leg, and his arms wrapping around her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco woke first the next morning, it seemed, as when Hermione finally stirred, her senses were instantly invaded by a heavenly smell: eggs and bacon. It only took her a minute before she sleepily left her room and walked into the common room, her eyes instantly seeking out the blond haired wizard. "Morning." She heard him say, turning to smile at her before carrying two plates to the small kitchen counter. The head girl descending the stairs, and settling into one of the bar stools at the counter. She heard a quiet click and watched as the Slytherin walked over to the coffee brewer, pouring a cup of coffee for her and himself. Carrying over the mugs and setting one down in front of her, he smiled once again before sitting on the stool next to her.

"Draco... Did I... Do anything stupid yesterday?" The girl asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Deciding to spare the Gryffindor any humiliation, he shook his head, hearing her sigh with relief. He looked up to see her adding sugar and cream to the coffee, making him smile slightly. He liked his black. "Help yourself." He murmured, sliding a plate over to her. "Thank you, kind sir." Hermione said, smiling. She took a few eggs and several pieces of bacon, as did Draco, though he took one or two more. All was well in the room.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad ovo**


End file.
